


The Moment I Fell In Love

by Twisted_Mind



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/pseuds/Twisted_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I remember the exact moment I fell in love with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment I Fell In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 10th 2012 at HP Fandom. Edited upon re-posting here.
> 
> Betaed by GhostxWriter. 
> 
> (You can't see it, but I'm rolling my eyes): Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't own them, okay? What you find below is nothing but vicious, pervy lies.

I remember the exact moment I fell in love with you. Quit rolling your eyes at me--I can prove it. Just listen for a minute.  
  
We had been together a while, but we hadn't had full-on sex yet.  
  
 _"I am in possession of your virgin arse, Potter, and I will do with it what I wish, when I wish. Learn some patience."_  
  
Fuck, you must've said that to me thirty times in the two months we'd been dating. That wasn't even counting how many times you told me to learn patience in the short eternity we spent dancing around each other before the dating really started.  
  
But that night, when you finally had your way with my "virgin arse", I realized it had more to do with me than with you.  
  
I was sprawled across your bed, sleepy and riding the high after you'd all but shagged my brains out, but I wasn't able to drift off because of the ache in my arse. It wasn't too bad, but it was definitely noticeable. I was gonna be bleeding _sore_ in the morning. Still, I figured it was worth it.  
  
You came back from the washroom--all naked and sexy, totally comfortable in the nude--with a basin and a bottle in your hands. I couldn't really tell at the time, though--my glasses had been ripped off my face and thrown somewhere awhile before, when they got in the way of you kissing me. You set down what you were carrying on the nightstand, and then wrung out a flannel that had been floating in the basin.  
  
The flannel danced over me so gently, then, wiping the sticky sweat from my skin. Your fingertips brushed my cheek, and then you were rolling me over onto my stomach, and the flannel was skating across my back. When you finished with that, you placed the cloth back in the basin, and picked up the bottle. Pouring some of its contents onto your fingers, you smoothed the lotion around, over, and deep inside my recently-abused-in-wonderful-new-ways arse. I felt it tingling as the ache disappeared. _Healing potion,_ I thought disjointedly, choking on all the emotions you were stirring up in me.  
  
But it was in _that_ moment, when you silently took care of me like I was something precious, something that deserved to be treasured and taken care of, that I fell in love with you.  
  
And I've been in love with you ever since.


End file.
